Imajin That!
by Ori Whitedeer
Summary: When an ambitious young troll magically disguises herself as a gnome in order to study in Dalaran, mayhem ensues! Can Imajin cope with student life, keep her secret, and become a powerful archmage? Side story leading up to "Straydog Saga"
1. Part 1: I'm on a Boat!

**Imajin That!**

_When an ambitious young troll magically disguises herself as a gnome in order to study in Dalaran, mayhem ensues! Can Imajin cope with student life, keep her secret, and become a powerful archmage? Side story leading up to "Straydog Saga."_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: I'm on a boat!<strong>

The tiny speck of a girl shivered at the sight of the towering white gates of Stormwind. The gnome with a puff of bright orange hair and big baby-blue eyes did her best not to panic in the presence of such constructed majesty. She had traveled from her modest home in Durotar to marvel over finely-polished statues and iron-clad soldiers. Had her strange potion not worked, Imajin would surely have been killed on sight. But the strange, nauseating mixture transformed her tusks into petite teeth, her blue skin to a ruddy peach, and her tall stature into one that could easily be hidden in a backpack if needed.

But no ill intent dwelled within the young creature of barely 15 years as she crossed over into what would have been enemy territory. Imajin's goal was not to reach the keep where the Alliance figureheads dwelled or the busy trade district where many could be harmed. Ima scurried as fast as her stubby little legs would carry her towards the docks where, according to a large piece of elaborate parchment, a boat was waiting to take her and other prospective students to the tepid reaches of the Borean Tundra. After perfecting her common writing skills, Imajin sent her application along with a supporting magical projects portfolio to study among the Dalaran apprentices and students.

To her shock and delight, the school portion of the magical city accepted her, but as the tiny creature she claimed to be. Imajin traveled all over Kalimdor to find the ingredients for a potion that would transform her into her petite persona, and when the potion took affect found herself ready to make the journey to her new home in the magical city.

There were portals in the illustrious mage district that could have taken Imajin to her destination in an instant, but fledgling and prospective mages were barred from their use, per safety regulations and general volume of patrons. Ima could smell the delicious aroma of human cuisine she had only read about from books she'd acquired from the abandoned human ships and other refuse near her coastal home. Ima had been collecting the tomes and decoding them ever since she could lift them from the sea. When she spoke common, none would question her gnomish origin. Imajin's stomach growled, compelling her to stop her progression for just a moment, to purchase some warm baked bread.

"What'll it be, miss?" the baker asked, quickly waving a hand to her wares. Ima tapped a tiny finger to her lips before pointing at one of the smaller pastries. Ima pulled out 50 silver pieces and in a few moments her stomach was enjoying a full if not rushed feeling. She hiccupped a little as she continued on her way. As she entered the crowd, Ima found it increasingly hard to keep her pace while avoiding careless feet and curious human children.

"S-Scuse me, HEY!" Ima squeaked as a tall figure nearly kicked her like a child's toy.

"I'm sorry, miss." the night elf apologized before muttering to his companion: "I don't mind gnomes, I'm just always tripping over one…" Ima's hearing was keen, but she did not pursue the comment. Instead, she emerged from the canals to find a row of ships small and large waiting to leave or offloading their cargo.

"Lets see here…'The Purple Needle'…" Imajin muttered to herself, checking her acceptance letter once again to clarify the instructions. The sea air caused images of her tiny Sen'jin village to waft through her dreamy mind. Imajin shook her head and continued to the boarding areas, passing ship after massive ship before she spotted a medium-size boat decorated in purple banners. "There it is!" Ima smiled. But as she walked closer to the vessel she felt her blood run cold. It was drifting out of port, and she was not on its esteemed deck.

"W-WAIT!" Imajin screamed, red-faced and legs straining to carry her towards the fast- drifting ship. She cursed herself for a moment as the bread in her stomach turned into a stone. But it was then that one of the basic spells mentioned in a sandy, washed up tome came to mind. She closed her eyes, making sure the path was clear first before uttering the incantation. She felt the word around her shift, as if someone took a rope that was tied around her wasted and yanked hard. When she opened her eyes again, she was teetering on the edge of the bow.

"H-HELP!" Ima squeaked as she flailed, trying to lean forward enough to fall onto the boat instead of the Stormwind harbor. A strong pair of hands grasped Imajin's waist and pulled her from a watery peril and onto the deck.

"Such tardiness will not be tolerated in the future, miss…" The human mage asked with a smile.

"I-Ima Ation." She blushed. The sight of humans usually turned her stomach, but the one who stood before her seemed to cause her cheeks to flush at worst. He gave her a dashingly warm smile and confidently nodded.

"Well, Miss Ation, wherever did you learn that spell?"

"A b-book…" Ima bowed her head in defeat as the human mage sighed.

"In any regard, please find your way below deck for check in and the meet and greet." Ima looked up at the tall, red-haired human and gave a submissive nod. It was then that her nimble vision saw a small sticker on his elaborately decorated robes. The small, square sticker read: 'Hello, My Name Is:' with the name Romulus Redmane finely scrawled beneath. Imajin's face turned bright red as her command of the common language slipped into a series of lolls and sputters. Romulus's smile shifted into a look of concern. "A-Are you alright?"

"Y-You're…are you…I mean…you…R-Romulus the Obsidian Slayer?" Imajin finally managed to utter. The great slayer of black dragons and operations chief of the White Branch Initiative always took small breaks for recruitment and student orientation days. Though he never spoke of it, teaching brought a warmer feeling to the tall human's chest than any great victory in battle. But at the moment, if it was possible for the straight-standing human to inflate any taller, he appeared to in the presence of the tiny gnome.

"You've done your homework. That will serve you well in your studies. Now, lets get you below deck and signed in." Romulus nodded and ushered the tiny Ima below deck, where her fellow prospective students and faculty dwelled. Ima nervously smiled as she noticed the group's decided lack of students of her stature. As she later would learn, gnomes primarily left from Ironforge in their skillfully crafted air-ships to the great violet city. The humans seemed to stand with humans. Elves seemed to keep to their own small group. It wasn't until Romulus gave her another nudge did Ima feel her feet start to move.

"Name?" the disinterested purveyor of the sign-in sheet drawled.

"Ima Ation." she squeaked and presented her acceptance material as instructed in the letter. The human at the desk quickly looked for the purple eye stamp and checked off the name on his list. He handed her a large bundle of paperwork. Accepting the stack nearly sent the gnome off balance.

"Fill these out. Should keep you plenty busy on the way to Northrend."

"Y-Yes sir." Ima nodded and teetered towards a short table. Romulus bid her good luck before heading to his private cabin, which made her cheeks go rosy. She sat down on a tiny stool, pulled out her ink and quill, and began the tedious task of filling out class and club sign-ups and other administrative documents.

As the exciting day hung with the setting sun, Ima felt her tiny hands begin to cramp. But soon she would be in Northrend, and her nervous heart beat with the uncertainty that would hopefully disappear the moment she set foot inside the violet-colored city.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Want updates on stories, fun facts, and other Ori related things? Follow me on Twitter! **OriWhiteDeer**


	2. Part 2: May Blossoms

**Imajin That!**

Part 2: May Blossoms

* * *

><p>Imajin's little fingers were nearly raw after the onslaught of paper was finally finished. She and her fellow students landed in the tepid reaches of the Borean Tundra with little else but sea air and gruff dock workers to greet them. Ima felt a ripple spread across her little pot belly. It seemed her troll's appetite did not change with her new form as her eyes darted about for a food vendor. A slight tapping on the top of her poofy orange head interrupted the hungry thought.<p>

"Excuse me, miss stay with the group please," one of the boat's administrative staff members gently commanded. The Quel'Dorei man, only a few years Ima's senior, bent over to softly guide the little gnome to where the others stood.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just a little hun…" Ima blushed a little as her stomach finished her sentence. The sound caused a small smile and a soft laugh to come from the elf's face.

"Its alright, we'll get you fed once we get to the city. It'll just be another hour or so to Amberledge, and we'll take portals the rest of the way," the mage assured. Ima smiled to him with a shy nod before joining the towering figures as they waited to depart. Though the scene changed, the ranks and divisions didn't seem to. Ima moved to stand near the elves, despite her instinctive revulsion of the arcane bugs as she often called them.

After the blood elves joined the Horde, she found them a bit more familiar and tolerable than the humans, save for the red haired hero-mage who made her blush whenever his name came to mind. She shook the heat from her face as words began flowing into her consciousness.

"I cannot BELIEVE we have to wait around this stinky place. They should at LEAST let us freshen up after that salty boat ride," one of the students, a slim doll of a pale-blonde elf, sighed. She looked to her surroundings as if the very fact the vision before her existed was offensive to her senses. "Seriously…"

"It's not so bad; you should smell Orgrimar in summer-EERR I mean- that's what I've heard anyway. Heh." Ima spoke, her face going as red as a ripe tomato. The elf's pale- blue gaze shot downward to the squeaky response. Her eyes narrowed and her brow raised with a slight shake of her head-band-bound hair.

"Do NOT put THAT image in my head." The elf shuttered. "But you do have a point, I suppose. What's your name?"

"Um, Ima Ation," Ima squeaked. The elf closed her eyes and nodded before offering her own introduction.

"Blodwyn Mayblossom. Yes, THE Blodwyn Mayblossom. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Blodwyn stood straight, causing several human girls to roll their eyes and mutter amongst themselves.

"I'm afraid I don't get out much, s-sorry." Ima nervously giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "Are you really famous with the Alliance?"

"AM I? Ask ANY of these commoners. I, the amazing Blodwyn, was principle in the defeat of the horrible, menacing, and terrifying beast plaguing Goldshire for years. Slaying that miserable Hogger was only ONE of my many accomplishments. It's only natural that I was chosen to receive tutelage from the prestigious Dalaran School," Blodwyn affirmed. Ima remembered very similar encounters with blood elves in her travels, and the thought came that perhaps little else had changed in the former high elves aside from eye color.

"Don't be too impressed, squirt. The wench has money. THAT's how she got in," Another voice, a human male, snidely interrupted. The clean-cut and skinny mage, known as Harold Porter, cast a satisfied smirk at the look on Blodwyn's outraged face. The look quickly faded as a confident and satisfied smile met Ima's vision.

"YOU don't get to speak to me in such a tone, human peasant; judging by your horridly worn robes and stench I'd wager YOU likely got in through the charity mission scholarship." Blodwyn huffed and crossed her arms. "We'll see who got in on their own merits soon enough." She snorted, causing the human's pride to bleed as he ground his teeth.

"U-Um, guys. C-Calm down, yeah? Someone could get hurt, or worse, EXPELLED!" Ima felt the air around her begin to grow thin as a violet aura surrounded the offended human. The action did nothing but cause a small, mocking laugh to escape Blodwyn's lips. A shiver ran down Ima's spine as a strange, frosty mist began to coalesce around the thin elf. By then, those students who disembarked surrounded the trio, egging them on and eyes seemingly eager for a magical scrap.

"G-Guys! YAAH!" Ima screamed as she felt both fire and ice blast around her, sailing just above her head and slamming into nearby crates. Several students and some workers had to dodge a basic but still deadly fire bolt from Harold's fingers. Just as Blodwyn was about to retort with a frozen bolt, all three students became frozen in place by arcane bubbles cast by a pair of seasoned hands.

"Now children, please play nice!" A chipper voice sweetly demanded. Though frozen, the three were able to see an older gnome with a friendly smile and lavender pigtails casting the holding spell. Once complete, the three students felt themselves hover forward towards the teacher who simply smiled and shook her head. "I sure hope you didn't break anything or anyone, for that matter." She sweetly sighed. The human teacher shook her head and conjured a scroll and quill.

"Release them so I can get their names please, Ms. Nomi," a human woman drawled, with thin, angry eyebrows furrowed.

"Alrighty then." Nomi smiled as she snapped her fingers. The arcane bubbles popped, and the trio unceremoniously fell to the dusty ground.

"Three of you, come with me." The pale skinned and coal-haired human teacher, known to her colleagues as Holly Diver, led the three troublemaking students to a small outcropping near the town's smithy. While Nomi and the other teachers brought the rest of the students to the griffin station, Ima, Harold, and Blodwyn were given a stern lecture about abusing power, endangering civilians, among other noise that was drowned out by the taller students. Ima hung on every word, each syllable like a knife in her unassuming and academic heart.

"I expect no more trouble from the three of you. Any further displays of wanton spell casting will be rewarded with a swift expulsion, is that understood?" the dark haired woman sharply spoke, with artfully painted red lips. Ima, who seemed on the verge of tears, gave a trembling nod while the other two grumbled their replies. "Now, follow me to the griffin station, we shall depart to Amberledge with no further interruptions." Ms. Diver turned and motioned for the three to follow.

"I've heard about her…a step away from a warlock, she is. I hear she even has a demon tattoo on her arm," Harold quietly muttered as the three began to lag a little further behind the deep-purple robed teacher.

"O-Oh? Where would you hear something like that?" Ima asked, looking up to the human with curiosity rising.

"It's common knowledge. My uncle went to primary school with her. Bad attitude, bad aura, bad magic…"

"Bad taste in clothing, bad complexion, bad hygiene…" Blodwyn quietly but poignantly added, causing Harold to roll his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, looking away and avoiding any further engagement with the pompous she-elf.

The trip to Amberledge cleared lingering anxiety within the disguised troll as her mount gracefully dipped and soared with the changing wind currents. The wyverns were by no measure inferior, but the griffins were unmatched in their apparent pride in their work. Imajin resisted the urge to let go of the reins and let her fingers touch the clouds. A small frown came to her pink lips as she finally reached the ground again, giving one last pet to her mount before she followed her fellow students towards the portal tower.

The floorboards were squeaky but sturdy as she waited for her turn to enter the swirling lavender light. With each step forward the butterflies in her stomach began to multiply. Ima saw who she thought was Harold entering with a slight shutter. The chattering Bodwyn was not far behind, following her fellow elf-elitists through the magical gate as if she were walking through a simple doorway.

When Ima finally felt the strange glow on her skin, she felt herself freeze. Muttering behind her started to grow as the impatient youths began to vocalize their annoyance.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Ms. Nomi, who was standing beside the portal asked. "If you're afraid of a little magic portal you may be going to the wrong school," she giggled. Ima shook her head and took a deep breath. There was no turning back once she stepped through; but Ima felt her desires begin to rise.

She studied as many books as her six fingers could grasp. She was sent to witch doctors and mage trainers all over the Horde world, but it was never enough. At the end of the day, she was left hungry and found her lessons wanting. With a nod and a big gulp, Imajin passed through the lavender light to meet her destiny and the terrifying existence that was campus living.


	3. Part 3: Funky Town!

**Imajin That!**

Part 3: Funky Town

* * *

><p>Everything in Imajin's magical blue eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. The streets were lined with peach-lavender cobblestones; the side walks were a sandy-white and pristine in her sight. The tall buildings floated among the clouds and seemed to shine with knowledge and power. Even the locals, mages dressed in fine purple robes of varying levels of prestige, seemed un-naturally perfect.<p>

"I-I'm dreaming!" Ima marveled as she felt a happy blush spread across her already rosy cheeks.

"Would you like a pinch to confirm?" a friendly voice offered. Imajin became tomato-faced as the red-robed Romulus patted her on her fluffy, orange-puff hair. Romulus gave an amused smile as he passed, wishing her good luck as the rest of Imajin's fellow students and teachers left Krasus' Landing and walked along the glistening roads. Ms. Nomi and Ms. Diver corralled the students and instructed them to make a line and follow the teachers through the center of town. The group of new students was taken to a large administrative building where they were allowed to register for classes. Ima watched and listened as the students assessed their class choices.

"Ohh! I'm totally taking Arcane Construction II! I took AC-I over the summer with my aunt. It was total cake!" one of the students, a bright-eyed human girl with shortly-bobbed brown hair and a boyishly thin figure, excitedly proclaimed. The student's friend, a high elf, shook her head.

"Don't, Finley! My elder sister says Archmage Sunreaver teaches that class. Aside from his terrible life choice, his lectures are garbage, and my sister's lecture notes usually ended up in portals. I hear he gives preferential treatment too," she quietly warned. Sure enough, when Finley Bardolf checked the class list, the class was indeed taught by the infamous Aethas Sunreaver. Finley visibly recoiled with a look of disgust on her freckled face.

"Oh! That's horrible. I hate teachers like that," Finley huffed, moving her hand away from the class list.

Despite the overheard warning and questioning looks, Ima's paperwork stated that her turn-in projects exempted her from the prerequisite class, so she scrawled her name on the sign up sheet.

"Good luck with that." the high elf rolled her eyes as she and her human friend moved to look at other classes.

Imajin blushed as she moved her quill towards the list for "Elements of Transformation," which was an elective, week long course, taught by the visiting Romulus Redmane. While it would not count as class credit, as stated on the sign up sheet, Ima shakily scrawled her name.

"Great choice!" Ms. Nomi enthusiastically spoke up. The action nearly sent Imajin jumping to the ceiling. "Startled ya, did I?"

"A-A little yes!" Imajin squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. It's just so few students sign up for his guest lectures; but they're so much fun! I wish he'd stay in town long enough to do a full class. Anyway, let me know what you think of it!" Ms. Nomi smiled and patted Imajin on the shoulder before moving to check up on the other students.

Imajin finished picking her classes with a long list of books and supplies she needed to purchase. She took the voucher provided by her class coordinator and left for the book store, which was at the top of the same administrative building. The lines were long, and the bookstore was packed with young ones in students' robes. Luckily, the majority of her supplies were available on the stouter shelves, and Ima rarely had to ask one of the clerks to reach in her stead.

Imajin struggled to hold all her books and supplies in her short, stubby grip. Had she been in her true form, she could have held what was in her arms easily - and then some-, but as she wobbled along to get in line, several items in the pile threatened to find their way to the marble floor.

"Here, let me get that for ya," a familiar voice called from behind. Harold Porter extended his large, human hands to relieve Ima of a great deal of her burden. She noticed only a few, slender tomes in his grasp.

"Thanks a bunch, Harold. But where are your supplies?"

"Eh, I uh, I got a lot of them before I arrived here," Harold said as he fiddled with his worn, hand-me-down robe, "And it's fine; I did get you in trouble earlier. What classes are you taking this semester?" Harold asked as he eyed some of the strange, bottled critters and pointed objects.

"Lets see, Arcane Construction II, The Elements of Transformation mini-course, Fire Spells I, Elemental Mastery I, and Ice Bending I."

"Wow, you're all over the place. I'm in Fire Spells I with you, though; with Ms. Diver right?" Harold asked as they approached the head of the line.

"Yes! And yes, I want to study everything I can. I just can't decide which school of magic I want to specialize in. I know I'll have to eventually but, if they'll let me get away with it, I'd like to study everything," Ima smiled as she and Harold placed her supplies on the counter. The disinterested-looking human employee quickly reviewed the supplies- the costs long memorized in his time working at the bookstore-, and presented Imajin with her total.

The blood ran from her usually sunny cheeks. Her eyes went wide and she felt a flow if ice rush into her veins. Harold gave a low whistle when the triple digits met his vision.

"Damn, that's steep."

"A-Are you sure it's that much sir?" Imajin squeaked, hoping to find a hint of compassion within the soul-drained employee. He did not bother to recalculate as he held the price aloft.

"That will be 699 gold, 99 silver, and 99 copper, please."

"B-But I spent all my money on tuition, lodgings, and travel! Th-The papers didn't say anything about…" Ima stopped speaking as the clerk impatiently waved for her silence. He reached under the counter, pulled out a red booklet, and tore off the first sheet. He quickly scrawled on the shining paper and stabled Imajin's receipt to it.

"Here. This is a voucher for your supplies. If you wish to walk out of here with your books, you will need to sign this slip and present it with the costs owed, plus a 25 gold surcharge at the end of the semester. If costs are not paid by the end of the year you will subject to prosecution," the clerk offered. Imajin shook her head.

"B-But how will I earn the money for that? I'm a full-time student!" Imajin shouted, as several students began staring at the spectacle. The human clerk snorted.

"Do what I did: get a job," he spoke with bitterness and venom in his tone. In the end, Imajin and Harold walked out of the bookstore with all the necessary supplies and a red slip in their possession. They walked to the girl's dormitory, where one of the female students took up Harold's book-holding duties and showed Ima to her room.

There were three beds in the lavishly decorated space, which boasted finely painted furniture, ornate mirrors, and a view over the bustling shops below. Imajin took the smallest bed, which was perfect size, for her tiny proportions. She organized her books and supplies on a short bookshelf and on her small desk. When everything was in its place, another girl was escorted into the room. Imajin recognized her as the human girl known as Finley from the class sign-ups.

"Here you are dear. If you need anything, I'm in the room at the end of the hall." The resident assistant smiled as Finley began marveling over her new home for the year. She looked to Imajin was waved.

"Hey there, you're the crazy girl who's taking the blood elf's class. I'm Finley Bardolf, and you?" Finley spoke with all the good nature her smiling face cold muster. Ima could not help but return the gesture.

"Imajin Ation!" Ima spoke without thinking. Her face went bright red as her new roommate placed her books on the larger desk on the right wall. Her heart beat wildly as Finley turned to her with a quirky expression on her freckled face.

" 'Imagination'? Gosh, you gnomes have the weirdest names! But I like it. I'm actually happy to be rooming with a gnome. Maybe you can help me with my side projects! My pop has been bugging me to fix his reapers for months now," Finley happily spoke as she began unpacking. A half-melted-feeling Ima plopped on her bed, grasping at her chest in an attempt to quell her rapidly beating heart. Thanks to Finley's youthful ignorance and lack of experience in troll-female names, the moniker had been mistaken for a strange gnomish concoction. "Are you alright Ima? Can I call you Ima?"

"O-Oh please do! I prefer it actually. And i-its just I'm kinda stressed about my book costs," she lied.

"Yeah I saw. That guy was a jerk, but getting a part time job while you're here isn't a bad idea. I was planning on it myself actually. Always good to have spending money for trips and such. Will you be applying at the tinker's corner?"

"You think so? And no, I don't really have any interest in engineering…" Ima spoke. The thought caused a half-shocked look to spring to the human girl's face.

"R-Really? I thought all you gnomes were into that stuff."

"Not all of us. I'm more of an alchemist and herbalist as far as hobbies and studies go." Ima smiled as the door to their shared space opened for the third time. In came their final roommate, a thin and pale haired high elf with a blue headband keeping her perfect hair in place. As she walked in, a servant carrying three massive bags came in behind her.

"Oh, I suppose this will do. I asked for a private room…" she audibly sighed.

"I'm sorry miss. The private rooms were booked well in advance, and this was the most spacious room we had to spare. Please let me know if you need any help. I'm right down the hall." The attendant spoke with a little less enthusiasm and good nature than she had the previous two times. The high elf's vision rested on the small figure who sat on the bed just below the grand window. Imajin nervously waved.

"H-Hello again Blodwyn," Ima quietly spoke.

"Oh, you. Yes, hello again. Can someone open a window? It smells like cheap fragrance in here," Blodwyn ticked. She walked over to the window, nearly knocking Ima to the side as she lifted it up, allowing the sounds and smells of the city into their small space.

"Um, Finley, this is Blodwyn Mayblossom. We met in Valiance Keep," Ima nervously laughed as Finley scoured Blodwyn's dainty and feminine form with mild envy in her vibrant green eyes. Everything about the blonde elf screamed elegance and snobbery, even down to the hair-band she wore, which was decorated with small sapphires.

"Pleasure I'm sure," Finley crossed her arms with a frown. Blodwyn walked over to her space and made little more than the occasional grunt when addressed. She snapped her fingers and her dutiful servant began unpacking her school supplies and wardrobe.

"I'm going to dinner. My servant will finish unpacking, then return home. Don't touch my stuff for any reason, got it?" Blodwyn spoke with a flat tone. Not waiting for a reply, the elf left her more common roommates to look to the Mayblossom servant with horror and pity.


	4. Part 4: Sweet Employment

**Imajin That!**

Part 4: Sweet Employment

* * *

><p>Imajin awoke to a gloriously sunny morning. I would be one of seven ripened days she would have the luxury of enjoying without an early alarm. She slowly squirm-stretched out of bed, got up, and tiptoed passed the beds of her slumbering roommates. She made her way to the girl's primping room where she bathed, according to her gnomish hygiene manual, brushed her teeth with troll-revolting, minty paste, and groomed her puffy orange mop before getting dressed in her casual clothes and heading out into the trade area.<p>

The number of people out about the town brought a slight look of surprise to Imajin's bright face. The majority of them were older individuals with jobs and errands to run as the streets bustled with commerce. There were more than just scholarly mages about as tourists from all parts of the world marveled at the tall towers and shimmering streets. Imajin pulled out her voucher and examined the notes on the back.

According to the slip, a student could apply to any shop he or she chose, but those shops with a little red tag in the window had a special agreement with the city magistrate and, as such, had reserved positions for students. She shuffled her way around the small horseshoe area and looked at her options.

Ima noticed the medical clinic and shook her head. She had studied first aid some, but never got past making silk-cloth bandages. Ima wrinkled her nose at the prospect of jewelcrafting, and she shook her head at the tinkering shop. One store that DID manage to bring a small smile to the young mage's face was a rugged-looking stall with tanned skins and a box of discount leather-charms just outside. Ima noticed a small red mark in the door window and made the entrance bell jingle with alert.

"Welcome," the shopkeeper, the middle aged son of the former owner with a cup of black coffee in his hand, enthusiastically yawned. "Oh excuse me. I'm not quite awake yet."

"Oh it's no big deal. I um, noticed the red mark in your window. Are you by chance looking for a skinner? Maybe a charm maker?" Ima asked. While her interests were a little more refined, Ima's hunter-mother insisted that her offspring learn the ways of the wilderness. While her mother could flay the hide off of a wild raptor's ribs with a single motion, Ima found she could make extraordinarily nice fetishes out of ruined leather scraps. The human shop keep took a swig off his coffee and smacked his lips with a wince.

"Sorry, miss. We just filled that position last week. I told Margaret to take down that sign…we're always interested in freelance work, though. If you find your way into some skin, I'd be more than happy to peddle it for you."

"O-Oh I'm not sure if I can afford to do that…"

"You're a frosh right?"

"F-Frosh?"

"Freshman, first year, newbie?"

"Y-Yes I am."

"Nailed you on books didn't they?" The shop keep shook his head.

"Like a master carpenter," Ima sighed. It was then the bell jingled again as the musky smell of freshly-hewn animal flesh wafted into the room. Ima, who was used to the distinctly putrid smell of animal parts, was nearly floored by a strange, acrid stench as she grabbed her pudgy nose with both hands as tears began to form.

"Buongiorno, Franky! Come va?" A rough, but oddly melodic voice called. Ima turned to see a frosty-blue maw filled with glowing, cobalt saber-teeth and eyes that matched its acrid-smelling icy image. The spotted beast licked its teeth as it menacingly glared at the girl that would have been a mouth-full at best. The window glass vibrated as a high pitch screech burst from the tiny gnome. Ima nearly shot to the ceiling, but she settled on darting behind a large, decorative barrel. The hunter and her companion walked over to the counter as the tall, pad-footed, woman placed a large pile of leather and arctic furs on the counter.

"Common, Cici, common. I can't understand your damn dialect," Frank grumbled while taking another wincing swig of his black wake-up juice.

"Is it MY fault you never spend any time with me and Antonio in Darkshire? You open up shop here, and you think you're too good for us, eh?" the hunter huffed as she turned to address the trembling form behind the barrel, "Are you ok bambina?" The worgen hunter, known to her fellow beast-masters as Cecilia "Cici" Millan, whispered for her fearsome leopard spirit companion to remain where he was as she went to move her nose over to the barrel for a sniff. While the small, cowering figure looked and sounded like a terrified gnome, something about her scent seemed off in Cici's nose.

"D-D-Don't let it EAT ME!" Ima cried, tears of genuine fear streaming down her face.

"Who, Iverno? No, he won't eat you unless I tell him too. You don't have any reasons for me to do that do you?" Cici asked. Ima swallowed and quickly shook her head.

"N-No. J-Just keep it away f-from me!" Ima squeaked and shivered as the spirit beast in question stretched his sharp-clawed paws with a wide-mawed yawn. Despite being used to her mother's wide range of ferocious companions, something about the spirit leopard kept the hidden troll shivering behind the dusty barrel. A look of pouting guilt came to Cici's wolfish features.

"You really are afraid, aren't you? Hmm…would you feel better if I asked Inverno to wait outside for a while?" Cici gently asked. Her words seemed to lessen the trembling in the tiny creature just enough for her to answer with a teary nod. Cici turned to her tamed god-pet and motioned for him to pass through the exit. Inverno, previously known among his mate's troll worshipers as Loque'nahak, gave another yawn before sauntering to a large pile of soft rhino furs just outside the shop for a morning snooze. When the spirit beast was well out of sight and smell, Ima took the furry hand Cici offered and was lifted back onto her feet.

"T-Thank you," Ima sniffed as she wiped the small remnants of fear from her cheeks, "I-I don't know why, b-but those eyes, those teeth they…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! That leopard was the mate to a goddess; I'm surprised more people outside my path don't have your reaction."

"A goddess?" Ima asked, blue eyes shining with curiosity and interest. Cici nodded as she moved back to the counter where Frank the shop keeper was inspecting her wares. Cici leaned on the counter and gave Frank a coy smile before continuing.

"Oh yes, he's known by many names, last of which was some silly troll word. I can't even pronounce it; so when I tamed him, I changed it to Inverno."

"But he seems too frosty to me…"

"Not 'Inferno', 'InVERno'"

"It's Darkshire slang for 'winter'," Frank grunted as he flipped one of the furs over to inspect the skin beneath.

"Hmm, interesting…" Ima said, voice beginning to shake at the thought of the troll goddess's former mate, "But won't the goddess be angry with you over taming her mate and all? I can't imagine she'd be very happy about it."

"Eh, she hasn't tried anything yet. It may become a problem during spring, I suppose; but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Cici nervously laughed and turned her attention back to Frank, "So how much this time Franky?"

"This is good for 50 gold."

"WHAT?" Cici slapped her four-fingered paw on the counter with a growl, "Those are worth at LEAST 100 gold! They came from rhinos in the far reaches of the Storm Peaks! I spent a month collecting them. 50 gold, my furry culo!"

"Horse shit. You were hunting Skoll again; couldn't find the bastard, so you were slaughtering whatever was nearby to pass the time. 50 gold, or take them to someone willing to buy that story," Frank flatly spoke, placing his empty coffee mug on a stool behind him.

"C-Could I take a look at those?" Ima sheepishly asked. Cici grumbled slang-curses at her old friend/enemy as she roughly took the furs back and handed them down to the curious-eyed gnome. Ima smiled as she felt her mother's phantom gaze as she began examining the furs in the way her mother and mother's mother always did.

Ima ran her fingers through the fur. It was quite soft to the touch and extraordinarily thick for rhino fur. The skin itself needed some work, but since it was fresh, it could be treated any way the shopkeeper chose. Ima moved to rub the fur-side of the animal pelt across her cheek. Had she held it there too long she would have felt feverish from the warmth. Since there was no chance of employment from the shop, Ima spoke without reservation.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but it's not nice to cheat your friends. These furs could be easily sold for 300 gold a piece. The fur is soft and very warm and the skin isn't frozen or damaged. You could use high grade salts or other chemicals to make these last a lifetime with proper care. If Ms. Cici sold ALL of them to you for 100 gold, she'd be being kind!" Ima closed her eyes and gave a firm nod, handing the furs back to a gaping-mawed Cici. The look of shock quickly morphed into a sinister, fanged grin.

A few moments later, Cici Millan was several skins poorer, but a total of 500 gold richer. She could do nothing but literally sing Ima's praises as the pair walked out of the shop. Ima, momentarily forgetting about what waited outside, leaped to cling to Cici's furry leg as Inverno stood and shook the sleep from his wobbly face. Cici removed Ima from her leg and placed the gnome-child on her strong shoulders.

"Is that any better?" Cici softly laughed as the shaking form on her shoulders began to grow still.

"M-Much."

"I'll tell you what, since you helped me out so much today, lets go get some gelato. It's my treat and the least I can do. That sound good?"

"What's that?"

"Gelato? Oh it's ice cream, heh. Hopefully Yuri's Creamery will be open this early. It's getting on in the morning, he should be open…" Cici smiled as the three began walking away from the leather shop and down toward the main trade-drag. Imajin had never seen, let alone tasted the human delicacy before. She had heard the term used, but could only conjure images of frozen kodo milk.

"I-I've never had ice cream before."

"Really? You'll love it. Yuri makes the best ice cream in all of Azeroth, which is pretty impressive considering he's not human. He's a total sweetheart too. Think gigantic blue teddy bear," Cici laughed.

"Sounds fun!" Ima smiled. Within moments they were standing outside Yuri's Creamery. The cheery-looking shop stood where the old wine and cheese shop used to be and had a brightly-glowing "OPEN" sign turned to face the masses. Cici asked her pet to, once again, wait outside before the pair entered. The inside of the shop could have been made of the candy toppings proudly displayed in large jars on the long counter. Ima could hear movement from behind the counter as a tall, horned figure emerged.

"Good morning! Ah, Cici, early sweet-tooth, have we?" The deep-voiced Draenei smiled as he shifted his paper hat between his massive facial horns and gave a welcoming nod to the gnome on the worgen's shoulders.

"Buongiorno, Yuri. Actually, my new friend Ima here has never had ice cream before, and since she helped me out in the leather shop, I thought I'd introduce her to it."

"Well then, let me know if you'd like to sample anything. I got my usual batch and 10 new flavors imported in this week, but they're more geared to a, ah—more discerning patronage," Yuri informed with a wide smile. As he turned to continue cleaning and readying his various scoops, the pair inspected with large tubs of sweet, creamy goodness.

Ima's nose wrinkled in disgust at the horrid flavors most often selected by humans, gnomes, or elves: chocolate, vanilla bean, strawberry, peach, honeysuckle, various cake flavors, cocoanut, pine nut, caramel, and other fruity flavors. There were various beer-flavored confections for dwarves and other exotic flavors imported from Draenor. It wasn't until Ima's eyes reached the new flavors did her stomach start rumbling.

"Hmm, kodo meat? Roasted raptor sounds nice. Crockalisk Crunch, Frost Saber Sorbet, Thrall-berry all sound appetizing. What's 'The Lava Flavor?'" Ima mused aloud.

"Err, that's for fans of spicy foods. It's made with inferno peppers, spiced cider, and even has teenie-tiny bits of actual pumice in it which gives it a crunchy texture without busting a tooth. As I said, these new ones are a bit odd, but some find it most pleasant. I'm thinking you may be among them, yes?"

"I guess so…um, there doesn't happen to be actual troll in the "Troll-Tooth Toffee?" is there?" Ima asked with what sounded like horror-filled curiosity to the two Alliance members. Yuri shrugged.

"I don't ask, my suppliers don't tell. All I know is my Darkspear patrons swear by it. Would you like a sample?" Yuri asked with a small laugh. Ima blushed for a moment and vigorously shook her head despite a hint of interest behind her gnome-blue eyes.

"N-No, that's alright. Do you know what you want, Cici?" Ima asked.

"I get the same thing every time I come," Cici nodded as Yuri already had her favorite kind of butter-milk waffle cone in hand. He scooped a large helping of cocoanut flavor into the bottom of the cone, with a smaller portion of "red-velvet cake" flavor on top.

"And you, miss: do you want to try anything?" Yuri asked as he dolled out Cici's order.

"I…um…can I try 'The Lava Flavor,' please?"

"Um, here let me give you a bit to try first." Yuri smiled as he took a small wooden spoon and placed a bite full into a small paper cup. Ima took the sample and fearlessly placed a small amount on the tip of her tongue. Within a few seconds, Ima could feel the cool, creamy texture give way to pure heat. The feeling spread throughout her body until every inch of her usually peach skin was bright red.

"Ima?" Cici looked up with amused concern as Ima's face seemed to leak with sweat.

"P-Perhaps another flavor?" Yuri suggested. When the fit finally subsided, a sparkling brightness came to her eyes as a wide smile spread across her pink lips.

"NO WAY, that tasted AMAZING!" Ima squeaked, causing a booming laugh to erupt from the draenei as she ordered a small cone, adorned with the red-orange cream. Yuri gladly obliged and rang up their total: a measly 75 silver and 94 copper. Ima smiled as she took another lick of her ice cream, grew bright red and simmered on Cici's shoulders.

"Only 75 silver for both? I might actually be able to afford to come here again," Ima commented, as she gratefully accepted a napkin to wipe the sweat from her face.

"With the cost of living here, I'd charge more, but then no one would come in to by my wares when they can barely afford actual food. Besides, the poor students are the bulk of my patrons. You're a student aren't you?"

"Y-Yes. A 'poor' First year student. I spent all my money getting here, then I got slammed with close to 700 gold in book costs." Ima sighed as she and Cici continued to devour their delicious ice cream.

"It's criminal!" Yuri shook his head, "But it is Dalaran; those mages are not stupid. Are you by chance looking for employment?"

"Yes, but even the red-tagged places don't seem to be hiring," Ima shrugged with a pout. Yuri gave a wide smile as he pulled out two little red tags from a drawer beside the cash register.

"It so happens I need two positions filled. I was going to put these in the window when the two of you walked in. The students who used to work here graduated last year, and I haven't found replacements for them yet. You may be too short to be a scooper, but I may have a stool tall enough for you to work the cash register, if you'd like to apply. Would you be interested in that?" Yuri asked. Ima blushed and nearly dropped her cup of ice cream.

"Where do I sign up!"


	5. Part 5: The Master of Transformation

**Imajin That!**

Part 5: The Master of Transformation

* * *

><p>Ima felt her head spinning. Her first full day of classes started off placidly enough. She and Finley went to the designated dining hall for breakfast, sans their still sleeping third roommate, before starting the day off with Fire Spells I.<p>

Ima felt a twinge of jealousy at Harold's natural-flowing flames, and the shrill sound of Ms. Diver's commanding voice only seemed to serve as an accelerant to Ima's wild spells. The only basic incantation Ima seemed to have a knack for was the basic fireball spell, which hit its training dummy targets more often than they did the wall.

Half-singed and smelling of ash, Ima left for the ladies restroom after the class ended for the day to wash the aftermath from her chubby cheeks. She spent a little extra time primping prior to her next class, which was taught by a mage who always made her heart beat with a little extra speed than it usually did.

Her messenger bag heavily bounced against her legs as she struggled to travel on tiny feet. She inwardly cursed the small form that seemed so slow in comparison to her old, long-striding body. In her fog of thoughts, she did not notice the form in front of her before her face connected with the back of his leg.

The blood elf scowled down at the blushing gnome as she gave a quick apology with sincerity in her shiny blue orbs. The black-haired elf sighed as the gnome, who did not seem to bat an eye in the presence of his own fel-tainted vision, stood to find some of her books scattered in front of the classroom door. The black-haired elf shook his head, placed his own heavy pack down, and began helping the student reclaim her materials with firm, pale hands.

"Hmm…heavy course load," the blood elf commented as his emerald eyes scanned the titles on the books. When his vision grazed the three large tomes associated with Aethas Sunreaver's class he gave a smirking snort. "Oh dear."

"Is something the matter, sir?"

"No, nevermind," he curtly spoke, handing the books back to Ima who did her best to shove them all in her small bag, "You do know there are storage lockers about the campus you can put all this in, right?"

"Y-Yeah I know. They're a bit pricey though."

"Well when you're spending all your money on books I suppose…"

"Don't even get me started. I've never paid so much for such small books in my life! The Ice Bending for Beginners is only 25 pages but cost 100 gold even! With tuition, lodging, and food on top of it, I'll have to work for the rest of my life to pay it all back," Ima huffed, shaking her head in an attempt to shake the negativity with it. But when she looked up to the blood elf again he seemed less imposing at the sentiment.

"Yes well, they say it's the opportunity of a lifetime to study here. I'm a recent graduate myself, but I'm one of the ones who didn't get their debts absolved by killing lich kings, firelords, or magic aspects," the blood elf scoffed, seemingly exerting a great deal of restraint in his words. "I'm Auric Duskender, by the way. I'm Master Redmane's personal assistant," Auric spoke as he pulled a small, magically-coded key from his robes pocket and unlocked the classroom door. The little gnome seemed to perk up at the sound of the archmage's name, which made Auric visibly sigh.

"I'm Ima. Will you be helping with the class today?"

"I'll be wiping the drool off the floor," he quickly muttered beneath a covering cough, "y-yes I'll be assisting with some of the exercises. Interested in transformation, are you?"

"Very. I, um, hear some mages can turn things into penguins or kitty cats as well as sheep. Will we be doing any of that?" Ima asked with quick-blinking eyes. Auric cringed with a slight shiver; his ever-present scowl deepened as some of the other students began to approach. He pushed the door open, allowing them passage.

"Perhaps," Auric nodded. Something about the little gnome's enthusiasm made his ever-present sour expression slightly sweeten. But just as the small event had occurred, a set of angry blue eyes rendered it little more than a brief memory. Ima felt a firm hand grasp her arm and pull her into the classroom. She looked up to see an angry expression on the tall, high elf's face as they traveled to a more private corner of the room.

"Bl-Blodwyn, I didn't know you were taking the mini-course. What's the matter?" Ima squeaked.

"Where do you get off talking to one of, of THEM?" Blodwyn hissed, voice slightly cracking with genuine rage, as a few of the other students began to watch, straining to hear the conversation for a moment before turning to their own business.

"W-What? Who, Auric?"

"The BLOOD elf."

"O-Oh…" Ima blushed. Her heart sunk at the misstep. While in her troll form, interacting with one of the green-eyed allies was second nature, but in her hurry and good nature, she had forgotten to act as a good alliance member should.

"Look, I know you can be a little spacey, but you do NOT want to get cozy with one of those traitors. They're nothing but evil, soul-sucking leeches."

"B-But he works for Archmage Redmane, his assistant…he's really nice…"

"Dalaran's traitorous leader probably FORCED him to employ one of them. Look, the only reason I'm taking the time to correct you is because, as a non-elf, you don't know any better. Don't you EVER let me catch you speaking to one of them again, or I'll see to it that you never set foot into another classroom," Blodwyn threatened with a fierceness that made Ima take a step back. The good natured gnome, who trembled at the thought of expulsion by the elf with self-described deep family ties to the school, nodded as the pair walked to their seats.

Auric felt a shiver of annoyance run through him as a pair of ice-colored eyes pierced his persona. He wordlessly walked in as the whispers began to crawl through his ears like a small, venom-less snake. He did his best to organize his scrolls, ruffling them slightly to stifle the sound of distrusting voices, but the youths had heard many stories from their parents, fictions ringing true in their malleable minds. He did not bother looking up as he placed his quill and ink on the table and addressed the students.

"I am Auric Duskender, Archmage Redmane's assistant. He will be here momentarily. He has sent me to let you in and take roll while he prepares for the lesson," Auric cleared his throat and unrolled the list of names from the sign up sheet, "Ation, Ima"

Auric looked up to see a small hand raised. He looked back to the scroll and checked off the box next to 'on time, present.' His eyes scrolled to the next name on the list of six students.

"Camille, Jessica," Auric spoke, looking to the young human teen with long, sandy-blond hair as she raised her trembling hand. He made a similar check before continuing.

"M-Mayblossom, Blodwyn," Auric coughed. He did not need to look up to know a pair of glaring blue eyes and the young maiden they were attached to was present. Though Blodwyn was not exclusively an Elvin name, the Mayblossom family was renowned in Azeroth as skilled high elf tailors and arcanists, weaving fine garb for the Sunstrider Dynasty for thousands of years. But when the sunwell was destroyed, those few, proud Mayblossoms that survived began making garb for the Stormwind nobles and Dalaran elites rather than the fallen royal house.

"Needlebean, Nora," Auric called, regaining his momentary shaken composure, and marked the faceless, student as 'absent.' The next name made him look up with a sharp smile to the thin, red-haired human sitting in the back row. The young man's ink-stained hands were furiously scribbling something that Auric could not discern from his seat in the room.

"Redmane, Doodles in class…" Auric smirked as a flash of surprised-looking hazel eyes met his own. A slight blush came to the teenager's face as he stopped to place his quill down and raise his ink-covered hand, "Better put all that away before your uncle shows up, Gawain. He demands his students' full attention," Auric advised. Gawain Redmane quickly nodded, allowing some of his shoulder-length hair to slip in front of his eyes as he awkwardly opened his pack and began stuffing his masterpieces inside. A few of the girls scoured his form, finding little in the thin, shy boy that resembled his charismatic uncle.

It was then, when Auric reached the end of the class sheet that a great, red-robed figure entered the room with a gliding stride. The teen girls in the room seemed to perk like wilting flowers receiving a refreshing rain. Auric resisted the urge to roll his fel-green eyes as Romulus cast his class a sparkle-toothed smile.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry I'm late. Chatty tourists always manage to catch me at the worst times," he cheerfully sighed. The class stood and those who bore beaming eyes and rosy cheeks warmly greeted their teacher while those who did not share the condition settled on mumbling his greeting before instructed to sit.

"Only four this time? Wonderful! I prefer these more, intimate class sizes," Romulus stated, pulling out his teaching notes from his gold, black, and crimson-bathed messenger bag, "So, you want to learn the fine art of transformation, do you? Can someone tell me what the word 'transform' means?" Romulus asked, looking up from his note card to the four teens sitting before him.

Three of the four seemed quite pensive, racking their brains for an intelligent and impressive answer. The fourth's hazel gaze kept drifting from his uncle and to the bag that contained his drawing implements. Romulus gave a wary look to his nephew but mercifully called on another student to answer.

"Miss Camille, what do you think 'transformation' means?" Romulus cast an encouraging smile as the blushing human barely found the strength to stand while giving her answer. Her knees still shook, but her answer did manage to escape.

"T-Trans-f-formation m-means to t-turn one th-thing into an-another," Jessica quickly uttered and hastily fell back into her seat. Despite her ability to read Common a full year ahead of her peers, Jessica's voice had faltered ever since she first dared to speak. At first her parents smiled and laughed at her strange vocal impediment. As Jessica Susan Camille, who had come to be known as "Susie Stuh-stuh-stutter" to the primary school boys, grew, the smiles turned to looks of concern and, at times, shame. She expected to hear the same sound of snickering and side commenting that she always did around her peers but despite the pounding fear racing through her she received nothing but a smile and a 'very good' from her teacher.

"An excellent start miss Camille: simplistic, but necessary. Now, that we have the foundation, who can lay some stone and mortar down on that thought…Miss Mayblossom, how about you?" Romulus asked as the neutral-faced high elf stood, straightening her robe a moment before speaking.

"Transformation is the process in which physical shapes are magically altered to fit another, more appealing shape to the caster," she smirked as Romulus gave an approving nod before taking her seat with her nose slightly more turned up than Ima was used to seeing it.

"So we have the simple act of physical change in an object, and the magical altering of an object based on desire, splendid. Let's keep the momentum going. Miss Ation, what can you tell us about transformation?"

"Um…Transformation is when, um, something changes on the outside but stays the same on the inside? L-Like when you turn your enemy into a sheep: he becomes a sheep but he can still think like himself and be himself mentally…" Ima blushed. Romulus's smile turned into a half smirk as he gave a firm nod.

"It looks like this class has all the pieces to the puzzle of understanding the transformative arts. All three of you are right, but only have one aspect in mind. By the end of this mini-course I hope to expand your notions of Transformation and how it can serve you in your studies as well as in 'real life' too," Romulus spoke as he turned to Auric and motioned for the assistant to stand beside him. Auric visually hesitated, but the unpaid rent bill in his bag and crumbs of yesterday's lunch compelled him to obey.

"Let's take the first point: 'Turn one thing into another.' This can mean many things. Does the object change on its own accord, or does it need some kind of catalyst? That, of course, depends on what is changing. Take for example," Romulus paused and pulled a small green ball from his robe pocket, "This green ball. Is this ball going to change on of its own will?"

The four students shook their heads. Blodwyn snorted at the concept as Gawain stifled a yawn. Jessica and Ima eagerly waited for the soothing, deep voice to continue.

"Of course not. It is not conscious, does not think for itself; therefore, it needs a catalyst. As Miss Mayblossom so eloquently put it, magic is a mage's catalyst of choice," Romulus asserted as the ball changed from green to yellow, then to blue, then back to green again in Jessica and Ima's adoring site. Blodwyn's look of incredulousness at the human's alleged ease with magic shifted to one of approval.

"Archmages like myself can easily change an inanimate object like this ball with minimal effort. But you will not encounter such easy obstacles out in the world. Your enemies, debatably, will be sentient, thinking beings. Possibly other mages with the same schooling and knowledge as you possess. How does one cope with an enemy they may not be able to handle in outright combat?" Romulus smiled as his hands began to take on the familiar purple sheen that always made Auric's stomach lurch. In a flash of purple light, a small black and white kitten balefully whined where the dark-haired blood elf once stood. Romulus picked up his assistant, who hissed at the touch, and began stroking his furry back.

"You employ your 'cat-a-lyst', in this case an arcane polymorphing spell, and disable your target. Now, this is where things get tricky. While my good assistant here is immobilized, he is still dangerous. Without his kind nature or his paycheck keeping him docile, he could bite or claw or escape to alert his fellows to my presence. None of which would end well for me. This is where the last piece of the puzzle comes in. Never underestimate the subdued opponent. Our spells can and will be removed at any time. A high priest or priestess can remove our magic with the aid of the light's blessing if they chose. While Auric here is currently a kitten, he can become a master of my doom just as quickly," Romulus set the kitten down and returned the blood elf to his true form.

"Are there any questions?" Romulus asked with shining eyes that seemed to be casting their own spell. The girls, too busy wading through the pink and yellow mind-clouds of their day-dreaming, shook their heads. "Alright then, let's get some practice in before the end of this session then. Let's see…Ima and Gawain, pair up. Jessica and Blodwyn, you two get together," He instructed, motioning for the students to stand and moved to the spots he prescribed.

When the students stood in their assigned spaces, Romulus moved them to face one another before handing both pairs a single coin and instructing them to do a coin-toss. Ima called heads, but the spinning coin landed on the ground showing her its rear. Blodwyn's luck was similar as an uneasy frown spread across her face.

"Alright, what's a lecture without some actual practice? Those who won the coin toss: ready your mind. You're about to do some casting. Those who lost: try to stay still, and it will all be over soon," he chuckled. Romulus instructed the winners of the coin toss on the proper stance and technique behind casting the polymorph incantation. "We're going to start with a basic level sheep polymorph spell. I take it you've all had some experience with –"

"Uh, 'scuse me?" Gawain asked with a voice that might be considered deep after a few years had passed him. But the raised brow and mocking tone only someone of his 15 years could muster grated on the usual calm teacher's nerves.

"Y-Yes Gawain?"

"Why the hell are we casting on each other? Shouldn't we be starting small like transforming rubber balls or something?"

"Well, if you can learn to transform a person, you can transform a ball. Now…" Romulus continued to give pointers as well as the proper tone in which to cast the incantation before allowing the students to practice.

Jessica did her best to speak the words properly as she concentrated on the image of a sheep in her mind, but the most that Blodwyn felt was a slight tingling sensation in her ears and the taste of almonds in her mouth. Romulus encouraged the shy, soft-spoken girl to try again. While her words were no sturdier, her will was solid as Blodwyn felt her stature shrink a little. While the form of a sheep never took hold, Blodwyn stood at knee height with the itching sensation of wool about her shrunken form.

Romulus waved his hand, returning the elf to her natural state before moving to check on his nephew and Ima's progress. A deep frown came to his usual chipper face as he spoke to Gawain through gritted teeth.

"Gawain, I thought I said to practice the SHEEP polymorph spell. Why is she a TURTLE?"

"I like turtles," Gawain shrugged with a small smile at his uncle's contained annoyance. Auric, whose tall ears heard the comment from his place in the room, stifled a snigger. Ima felt her soft back brush up against a hard shell as she stumbled around with a dizzy feeling in her head. When her mind started to clear, she felt a dark pang of fear run through her.

"Changer her back to her real form please," Romulus roughly sighed. Ima's heart nearly stopped as she desperately tried to find some small hole to skitter into. Her mind raced as the thought of Gawain removing the spell that changed her shape into a turtle, that it might also bring her blue-skinned, tusk-mouthed form to the surface as well. Gawain looked to her then back to his uncle with an antagonizing gaze.

"You sure? I think she looks nice like that."

"Just change her back into a gnome, NOW please."

"Alright, fine," Gawain sighed as he began concentrating on a counter spell. Within moments Ima felt her form contort again, but when she opened her eyes again she found eight pudgy, pink fingers on her short arms and her gnomish disguise returned.

The class concluded shortly after, with the next session only a few days away. They would be taking their transformation practice and applying it to a few more basic things before returning to practice on one another once more, according to Romulus's syllabus. As Ima left the classroom she gave a heavy sigh. Though the thought of learning more from the charismatic archmage made her smile, the threat of exposure caused her thoughts to drift to skipping the next session all together.

But the gloomy thoughts were quickly wiped way from her mind as the sight of Harold and Finley came to her bright blue eyes.

"Hey Ima! How'd the class go?" Finely asked as she adjusted her heavy book-bag. Harold gave her a nod of greeting, eyes seeming to ask the same question.

"It was…interesting. How about you two? Were your classes fun?"

"Oh they were a blast. Turns out your friend Harold here is in my Fire-Spell Lore class. We were about to head to dinner, wanna come?" Finley asked. Ima gave a warm smile and nodded as the three headed off towards the dining hall with a fruitful first day of classes behind them.


	6. Part 6: Icy Queens and Ice Cream

**Imajin That!**

Part 6: Icy Queens and Ice Cream

* * *

><p>"By the LIGHT! I can't believe I got a 610 on my first quiz. Auuugh, I hate this stupid Lore of Fire Spells class. I have to pick it up big time or my parent's will stop paying my tuition," Finely mock-cried as she stuffed the red-marked quiz scroll into her side bag. "How'd you do Harold?"

"Eh, 8.5/10. The harpy took off .5 for spelling," Harold grumbled.

"That's a great score though. I couldn't remember half the matching questions. What was the connecter for 'Sentient Raptor Army?'" Finely asked, face seemingly strained in thought. Harold shrugged as one of the stories his father used to tell him before bed as a child quickly popped into his mind.

"Archmage Rhonin."

"Really? Crap, I put 'Da Voodoo' for that one," Finely huffed as Harold shook his head. It was then a small, orange-puff-haired gnome dashed across the way. Finely and Harold recognized the small, fright-faced gnome as she nearly tripped on a crack in the sidewalk in her seemingly panicked state.

"Is that?" Harold blinked.

"Yeah, it is. Can you believe they have her wearing THAT fluffy monstrosity?" Finely cringed as she looked to the garb that made the gnome look more like a pile of pink and yellow frosting than a student. The hat she wore was shaped like a plop of whipped cream with a strawberry button on the top. Her little shoes were bright red mary-jane's with black, seed-like specks. Finely and Harold's vision traveled to 'Yuri's Creamery' as the frightfully dressed Ima skidded to a stop and rushed inside.

"You in the mood for a snack?" Harold smirked and motioned towards the bright and candy-colored parlor.

"BEFORE Dinner?"

"Mom and pop aren't here, you know? Besides, I bet she'll be nervous. It might do her some good to have a friendly customer or two," Harold shrugged as the pair began crossing the lane towards the ice cream shop.

"I guess a sample size won't upset my stomach too much," Finely admitted. As the pair passed through the entrance way, the little jingling bell prompted a duet of "welcome!" in their direction. Finely smiled to Ima, who stood on a tall stool behind an active register, frantically exchanging coins and doing her best not to fall. Manning the ice cream scoops was Yuri himself, and the line around the counter seemed long but manageable.

"H-Here you go sir, 5 silver is your change. Have a sweet and creamy day!" Ima politely but hectically spoke as she called for the next customer to cash out. The human struggled to keep the three-tiered cone from dripping onto his robe sleeve as he pulled several pieces of silver from his pocket and haphazardly placed them in Ima's hand. She quickly placed the sticky currency in the register and handed the human his change.

"This place is a mad house," Finely shook her head as she and Harold took their place in line. When it was their turn, Finely ordered a small single scoop of peach while Harold, finding only a few copper in his pocket offered to indulge on whatever his friend could not consume.

"That's a great idea, Harold. That'll keep me from eating too much," Finely smiled causing Harold to give small sight of relief.

"Of, you know, he can't afford it," A snide voice muttered at the end of the line. Finely gave a sharp look to the shrugging high elf as Harold's own expression turned sour.

"Good evening, Blodwyn," Harold turned with a growling voice, "I didn't know your kind ate such common food."

"Oh please. Everyone knows Yuri makes the best ice cream in Azeroth and beyond. I've been eating his stuff for years—Ah I'll have the vanilla bean in a small cone, thanks Yuri!- Then again I wouldn't expect you to know that. If it wasn't for Finely you'd never scrap the money together to try any." Blowyn sweetly smiled through a disapproving look from Yuri.

"Lay off, Blodwyn. That's enough, alright? Just because we're not as well off as you doesn't mean you get to talk to us that way," Finely scolded. Blodwyn raised a brow and gave a small snort to her roommate. She closed her eyes with an amused smile as she knocked a lock of her pale blonde hair from her slender shoulder.

"You think THAT's what this is about?" Blodwyn paused to take her vanilla cone from Yuri before continuing. "Have I ever snubbed YOU for being a farmer's girl?"

"N-No?" Finely paused for a moment to think. The high elf seemed to hold everyone in the same esteem, though seemingly low. The only one Finely had ever seen garner Blodwyn's ire with such venom was the thread-bare-robed mage beside her.

"Of course not. I bet your family works themselves to the bone doing…whatever it is they do: harvesting grain? Vegetables? No, I have no respect for the lazy. You want things in this world? Do what Ima did: get a job. Don't make others pay for YOUR lack of motivation." Blowyn cast a smile to the gnome that seemed to be made of a dark, winter ice storm. Harold's fuming anger began to manifest in his glowing, red hands. Ima's eyes went wide.

"Th-That'll be 25 silver p-please," Ima held out her hand and looked to the seething Harold. Blodwyn gave a satisfied smirk as she pulled out a gold piece from her pale blue purse and handed it over to Ima.

"Keep the change," Blodwyn gave a small curtsey before giving her ice cream cone a lick and heading towards the exit.

"Ignore her, Harold. She just gets off from making people feel bad. Here try this!" Finely insisted, shoving a small spoonful of the peachy deliciousness into Harold's mouth. The bursting flavor and creamy texture seemed to sooth the massive fire spell forming in his clawed hands.

When the crowd was gone and their ice cream cup empty, Finely and Harold finally had time to chat with their industrious friend while her employer began taking inventory.

"So how do you like the job so far, Ima?" Harold asked, wiping the last of the peach flavor from his lips.

"It's great, when I'm not kept too long after class. Yuri is SO nice about it though. He was handling orders and the register today because the other person he hired never showed up."

"I wonder if it's the uniform…" Harold muttered.

"Oh this? I think it's cute, what's wrong with it?" Ima giggled as she did a little twirl on the stool. Her mind wandered a moment to her trollish form and caused her to cringe. "On second thought, I think you need to be a certain kind of person to pull it off."

"Yeah well, you're pushing it, as tiny and cute as you are," Finely shook her head with a laugh.

"Actually, my son was supposed to come help today, but he keeps spending his spare time with his new girlfriend. With the money I pay for his schooling, he should be studying!" Yuri grunted as a placed a fresh, large vat of red velvet cake ice cream in its usual place.

"Your son studies here, Yuri? That's pretty big!" Finely marveled.

"Why?" Harold asked with a questioning look. Finely hesitated to continue, but Yuri mercifully filled the silence.

"Draenei usually study from one another, but some, like me, think that in order to really expand ourselves we should learn from others too. When my son showed talent as a mage, I decided: what better place for him to learn than here? It took…time though," Yuri admitted, eyes matching the feeling behind Finely's. Ima saw the innocent confusion in Harold's gaze and spoke up.

"I think what they're trying to say is: unless you're human, gnome, or elf it's nearly impossible to get accepted here," Ima sighed.

"Draenei are a part of the alliance. Why would they have trouble getting in?"

"Politics and prejudice I guess. I mean I haven't seen a single dwarf or worgen studying here or on the staff. Well anyway, I hope we'll get to meet him at some point. Maybe we'll get a class together or he'll show up for work," Ima smiled. Her expression faded as a nervous look came to the typically smiling Yuri's face.

"Yeah, I can see where that's unfair but, I mean, if they let all the alliance in, where does it stop? I mean the Sunreavers have already weaseled their way in here. Can you imagine having classes with orcs? Or goblins? OR TROLLS? Oh by the light, trolls? I can't think of anything more, blah skin-crawly," Finely shivered, earning her a laugh from Harold. Ima stood frozen and silent on her barstool as her heart seemed to skip several beats, her face so red it was turning purple.

"Disgusting. But it'll never happen, right Ima? Ima?"

"Y-yeah, right, never happen ever, hah!" Ima quickly squeaked as the jingling doorbell came to her rescue. "WEL-Come!" She screeched to the blinking human who placed his large, doodle-scroll laden bag at one of the parlor tables. Gawain walked up to the counter as if he had a wooden board for a spine and began perusing his options.

"Lava Flavor, large cup," Gawain flatly spoke, eyes never making contact with anyone in the room.

"H-Hey there Gawain. How are you?" Ima asked, hoping the subject would change with her seeming rescuer's appearance.

"S'up turtle-girl? Didn't know you worked here," Gawain attempted to joke but his tone and expression made the words sound like more of an insult than playful banter. Finely looked to the clock that hung on the back wall and tugged on Harold's shoulder.

"H-Hey its dinner time, wanna come with? Sure you do! See you back at the dorm Ima, later!" Finely declared as she nearly dragged the human teen from the ice cream shop. It wasn't until they were well out of earshot did Harold finally wrench himself free.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, dusting off his robe sleeve where Finely had tugged.

"I don't want to be within 15 kodo-lengths of that kid," Finely shivered, causing Harold to give her a concerned look.

"Why?"

"Do you know him?"

"Not really, sticks to himself and draws a lot from what I've seen. Kind of a looser…"

"That kid is a TOTAL creeper. He's in two of my classes and is always drawing girls in our class in costumes. I caught him looking at me once the entire class and when I was walking to the exit, I saw that he'd drawn me like 4 times in different weird costumes," Finely shivered. "What's more did you notice his aura?"

"Aura?"

"He has a weird aura. I can't quite figure it out but it's magical. The weirdo is drenched in some kind of magical blanket. I hope poor Ima's alright in there," Finely spoke, casting a worried look towards the ice cream shop.

"Well if the guy ever does anything indecent to you, let me know. I'd be glad to give the little creep a fireball to the face," Harold offered, causing a small smile to come to Finely's face.

"I bet you'd do it anyway."

"Probably," Harold shrugged.

"Well anyway I am getting rather hungry. Let's go grab dinner, okay. You have a dining card?"

"Yup. The 'rents wont pay for ice cream but bread and butter's covered," Harold sighed, pulling out the purple card from his light coin purse. As the pair walked down the lane toward the dining hall, Ima found herself witnessing a familiar but none the less smile-evoking site. Gawain stood there, face redder than his hair as he took another bite of his large ice cream order.

"1 gold says the boy can't finish it!" Yuri chuckled as he leaned over the counter to better view the spectacle.

"You're on. Don't let me down, Gawain!" Ima giggled as the panting boy struggled to swallow another bite. Sweat began rolling down his forehead as Gawain made it to the half way mark. He couldn't help but smile as the high pitched voice continued to cheer him on as the Draenei behind the counter implored him to give up his pursuit. With a huff he managed another large bite as his throat began to ache from the scratchy pumice.

In the end, a tall glass of water and congratulations were given to the willow-bodied boy as Yuri pulled out a gold piece from the register, marked its withdrawal, and handed it to his smirking employee.

"That was amazing, Gawain! I think that much Lava Flavor ice cream would have killed a lesser person," Ima remarked as she began wiping her small section of counter space.

"That's b-because I'm p-pro," Gawain half laughed, half panted as he wiped his forehead with the back of his red robe-sleeve. "When do you get off work?"

"Oh I'm nearly done; I'm just working the rush during the week. Why?" Ima asked as she watched the sweating human walk towards his bag of doodle-scrolls. He rummaged through a mess of crisp and crinkled scrolls before pulling one from their number. Gawain walked back to Ima and handed her a neatly-rolled scroll, tied with an orange ribbon.

"I felt bad the other day, making you a turtle and all. I did it to mess with my uncle and you seemed really freaked out afterward," Gawain shrugged, hazel eyes moving to the floor. Ima's cheeks turned a rosy pink as she unfurled the scroll to find a cheerful image. The image, masterfully drawn, was of a cute, orange-haired gnome sitting on a giant turtle and cheerfully fishing in what looked like a placid pond. Ima gasped at the intricate lines and likeness.

"Gawain, this is amazing! H-How long did it take you to do this?"

"About five minutes. I would have spent more time on it, but uncle Rom's been pestering me to study more so…"

"Five minutes? Why are you studying here! You could be a famous artist!" Ima marveled as her eyes continued to scan the image. Gawain gave a quiet, bitter laugh.

"Lets just say, I was 'going to study something useful' or else. Better this than shoveling horse apples," Gawain joked with a sad laugh. Ima's eyes softened as she carefully rolled her apology image and placed it in her bag beneath the counter.

"That's so sad. My mom always encouraged me to do what I wanted, no matter how much she disapproved. I hope your parents will realize your talent and support you," Ima offered as she climbed down from her tall stool and retrieved her belongings before emerging at Gawain's side. Gawain smiled and shook his head.

"If I sat around and waited for that to happen I'd be reincarnated five times before the thought would cross their minds. Anyway I need to get going. Walk you to your dorm?" Gawain offered as he collected his doodle bag.

"Sure," Ima accepted the offer before turning to her employer and biding him a good night.


	7. Part 7: Fireballs: Harold's duty calls!

**Imajin That!**

Part 7: Fireballs: Harold's duty calls!

* * *

><p>Ima fidgeted in her seat as she felt a slight sweat begin to form on her brow. Her marks on the last Fire Spells I quiz were tepid at best, and her first major exam was being handed out. Ms. Diver's crimson-painted lips did not hold the warmth that her fire spells did, but that did not quell the burning feeling many of the male students felt while studying her black-robed curves.<p>

"As I stated last class: you will be graded on your written aptitude AND your application. I hope you studied the reading and practiced your spell work. You will have one hour to complete this exam, then you may go," Ms. Diver dryly drawled, her voice like black velvet on her students' skin.

Ima felt a shiver run through her tiny body as the exam paper was placed on the desk in front of her. She took up her quill and scrawled her name in the allotted space. When Ms. Diver gave the command to begin, the hissing sound of writing implements to parchment filled the classroom. Ima cast a sideways glace to Harold, who seemed to effortlessly scrawl the answers as if they were asking for the color of the sky or grass. Ima sighed and turned her attention to the first question. She read the line four times before her mind could even grasp what was being asked. She wrote down a hasty answer, crossed it out four times before settling on it, and moved on to the next.

"45 minutes," Ms. Diver informed as she opened up a magazine and began to read. Ima felt the tiny sweat beads on her face begin to grow and slowly slither down her cheeks. When Ima had reached the end of the written exam, she seemed to leave the comfortable frying pan of a desk into the fire of the application portion of the test.

She walked to the open space to find Harold already half-way done with his portion. The difficult spells flew from his fingers and hit accurately their targets. Ima tried to shake the jingly feeling in her body and took a deep breath. Her first few spells were moderately successful, but as she went down the long list of fire spells, the more elaborate castings caused her fingers to falter. She couldn't conjure the last two spells on the list, and with only 5 minutes left in the test, was forced to abandon her efforts.

Ima left the classroom with her shoulders and spirits hanging. Her foggy state led her to bump into an equally small form. She quickly gave a deflated-sounding apology.

"Its fine, sweetie. What's wrong? You look like twenty miles of bad road," The familiar voice of Ms. Nomi asked with concern in her big, green eyes. Ima blushed a little before replying.

"Fire Spells I exam didn't go so well. I couldn't even finish the last two spells and I'm pretty sure I got half the written questions wrong," Ima sighed with a shaking voice. Ms. Nomi smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Ima. The first year is always the hardest. There's a reason most archmages have specialties: we can't be the best at everything. Maybe you're not meant to be a fire mage; how are your other classes going?"

"Pretty good. I love ice spells and arcane spells II is super challenging, but I did really well on the first few quizzes."

"There you go! If you don't do so well in fire spells, you don't have to take any more classes on the subject if you don't want to," Ms. Nomi cheerfully informed. Ima's smile seemed less forced than it did at the beginning of the conversation as she gave a thankful nod. "Besides, Ms. Diver is a no-nonsense kind of lady. Her classes are much harder than most. It's really good for those who are looking for a challenge, but for those who don't really do well with the subject matter, well, it can be really tough," Ms. Nomi diplomatically admitted.

"I can see that. My friend Harold loves that class, but he's super talented when it comes to fire spells. He's super talented period, actually," Ima said as images of Harold's effortless casting filled her mental vision.

"I'd imagine so; he got awarded the Proudmoore scholarship, if I'm thinking of the right Harold; that's a big deal."

"Proudmoore scholarship?" Ima asked with a questioning look. Ms. Nomi looked about the crowded hall and motioned for Ima to follow her into a less bustling section of the hall.

"The Proudmoore scholarship is only handed out once every ten years to the most promising young magicians. Your friend Harold is a truly talented young man, I'd love to have him in my class, you too of course," Ms. Nomi giggled for a moment before continuing, "But it seems many students don't find the arcane arts very interesting anymore."

"Are you kidding? Arcane magic is fascinating! I mean you pull magic straight from the twisting nether, that's not boring at all. I would have been in your classes if I could, but you only teach advanced level courses," Ima spoke with a playful pout. Ms. Nomi gave a cheerfully haughty nod.

"Well not all first year students are as pleasant as you, you know. A lot of the humans and elves make punting jokes. I'm sure you've gotten that from time to time," Ms. Nomi cringed for a moment. Ima gave a slow nod as her lying eyes traveled to the floor. "Anyhoo, I need to get to my next class. I'm conducting an exam myself. See you later, girlie!"

"See you later!" Ima smiled as the pair went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Porter, a word please?" A silky voice called to the young mage. Harold turned to see the black-robed form of his fire spells teacher with a rare, polite smile on her pale face.<p>

"Yes, mam?" Harold nervously asked as the dark-haired human woman took a few steps closer.

"I've taken a look at the exams, you've gotten flawless marks as usual," She spoke with no compliments in her tone.

"Th-Thank you, mam," Harold quietly spoke as he felt his heart begin to speed up.

"I'm not here to pay you petty flattery, Porter. I'm not one to let obvious talent go to waste. It so happens that I am in need of a teaching assistant and given your situation, you could use a little extra gold in your pocket," Ms. Diver spoke with piercing words. Harold felt every muscle in his body contract as the curt woman before him crossed her arms.

"You didn't have to put it like that…" Harold spoke with a clinched jaw and a prideful reddening of his face.

"Get used to it, boy. I do not sprinkle sugar on facts just to make people feel better. I want you as my assistant and my 15 gold an hour would be of benefit you. I cannot allow you to grade papers for the classes you're in, but you can handle the work load from my other classes. No student would have the stones to accuse ME of favoritism of grading in your case, so you needn't worry about that. If you continue to show exemplary talent in the fiery arts…I may also be in the market for an apprentice. You have a day to think it over," Ms. Diver's sardonic smile flashed widely for a moment before sinking back to her usual scowl. She walked past her student, leaving him with anger, confusion, and hope-filled elation in his trembling form.

* * *

><p>"OHMYGOSH are you gunna do it?" Finely asked with excitement shining in her eyes. Ima looked to Harold, who seemed to avoid their gazes, as she popped another piece of her chicken and gravy pie into her hungry mouth.<p>

"I…don't know. 15 gold an hour is an insanely good wage for a TA but…she's kind of a bitch," Harold gruffly spoke as he took a sip of his water.

"Yeah she is but so are most bosses. Might as well get used to it, right?" Finely insisted, with enthusiasm beaming from her thin form.

"I don't know Finely, if she treats him badly, it might not be worth it," Ima offered. The statement seemed to bring a small smile to Harold's face.

"Yeah, I don't know…I mean an apprenticeship would be amazing and she doesn't seem to care about my situation so I'm thinking I might take it. I have a day to think it over so…" Harold shrugged as he took a bite of his bacon, lettuce, and mustard sandwich.

"Yes no need to rush. Though I have been meaning to ask…if you have the time Harold, could you tutor me on fire spells? I'm never going to be a master but I'd like not to embarrass myself in class." Ima sighed. Harold looked to his friend and quickly nodded.

"Sure. I think you nearly took out another window during the exam."

"Y-You noticed?"

"It's hard not to when a massive pyro-blast comes sailing past you and hits the wall."

"Oh, maaaaaan, and it's a basics class too…" Ima whined as her face nearly met the table beside her lunch. The action caused the two humans at the small table to quietly laugh, but the jubilant action was cut short as Finely's eyes suddenly went wide. Ima looked to her pale face and slightly shivering form as concern flooded her feature.

"Finely, what's wrong?" Ima asked as her deft eyes caught sight of another familiar form entering the dining area. The red-haired boy, carrying his usual large bag of doodles, brought his soup-lunch toward their table.

"H-Hello you three. How's it going, Turtle girl? I heard you nearly burned down the east building this morning," Gawain awkwardly joked. He nearly took a step back as Harold cast him a warning look. "M-Mind if I sit with you guys?" Gawain asked as he looked to one of the two empty chairs that contained their school bags. Before Ima could move to remove her bags, Finley spoke up.

"Sorry, we're waiting on some people," She gruffly informed. Gawain shifted his tray a little as a hint-caught flush came to his face.

"Oh, another time then I guess…" He muttered as he moved toward an empty table at the far end of the dining hall. Ima noticed an obvious jolt in her roommate's form as he passed. Harold placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. Finely gasped, as if holding her breath, and shook her head.

"I-I'm fine, thanks. It's just, that boy gives me the creeps, like really bad."

"Who Gawain? He's a little weird but he's pretty nice once you get to know him a bit," Ima admitted.

"Yeah until he draws you in weird sailor costumes and black mageweave outfits!" Finely indignantly hissed. Harold cast the boy in question an annoyed look as Finley continued to explain the extent of her displeasure with the strange artist.

"I-I had no idea he did that. He drew a really nice picture of me as an apology for turning me into a turtle. I didn't know he drew you like that without permission…"

"Hey, look who's going over to sit with him," Harold motioned as a thin, high elf female dressed in blue robes stood beside the artist in question. Finley and Ima turned to see their other roommate, Blodwyn, standing beside the boy and waiting for him to motion to the seat across from him before taking her seat. Finely's brow furrowed at the unusually sweet and friendly expression on her face as the pair began talking. Though they could not hear the words in the noisy dining hall, her laughing face was evidence of her enjoyment of Gawain's presence.

"What is she doing? Uhhg, as if I needed another reason to hate that stuck up rich girl. She must want something to play so nice with that weirdo," Finley spoke as if she were choking on a lime.

"Maybe she wants him to draw her or something. Whatever, just ignore them, Fin," Harold gruffly spoke as he turned his attention back to his lunch. As he chewed, a small smile crept to his face. He didn't bother swallowing before speaking.

"How angry do you think she'd be if she found out 'lazy homeless Goldshire trash' got an apprenticeship with a Dalaran Archmage over her?" He smirked. Finely laughed for a moment.

"Oh by the light, I bet she'd get so sour she'd shrivel up," Finely laughed with more than a measure of gleeful spite.

"Well then ladies, I guess you're looking at Harold Porter: TA, whipping boy, and future apprentice to Ms. 'Fire-Mouth' Diver," Harold gave a mock bow to the cheers and clapping hands of his friends.

* * *

><p>"Y-You can't be serious," Auric Duskender looked to his employer with horror in his fel-green vision. Archmage Redmane didn't look up as shuffled and straightened his documents before packing them away. "P-Please tell me you're joking."<p>

"Oh, calm down Auric. It's only for the next month or so. I'll be able to visit again and check in on things."

"A month, A MONTH! W-What will I do about my apartment, my bills?"

"I've taken care of it."

"What do you mean you—no, you didn't." For the first time in his packing, Romulus Redmane looked to his red-faced assistant with a small smile.

"I advanced your wages a little and have made your payments for the next two months. Ample time for me to return and for you to focus on your task," Romulus informed as he returned his vision to the bags he was packing.

"S-Sir, I don't…"

"You'll be fine Auric. I do not employ incapable folk."

"But sir…WHY am I doing this? Why do you have this weird preoccupation with this student?" Auric asked with confusion and desperation in his slightly cracking voice. Romulus gave a small laugh before replying.

"Things are not always as they seem and my business is not yours to scrutinize, do I make myself clear?" Romulus spoke in an even tone, but Auric winced regardless.

"Y-Yes sir. I spoke out of term," Auric sighed. Romulus closed his suitcase with a loud pop before standing straight to stretch.

"As I said it's only until I can get back from my assignment. Gawain and Holly will hopefully be helping out as well. Though you never can tell with that boy," Romulus shook his head with an annoyed grunt at the thought of his defiant nephew.

"Gawain knows about this?"

"Yes, I've also got him keeping an eye out."

"So then why don't you give HIM this task then?" Auric spoke with desperation in his voice as Romulus looked to him with waning patience.

"He's unreliable. Now hold still." Romulus demanded as he closed his eyes in concentration. Auric felt his whole body tense as a pale, lavender light came to Romulus's steady hands.

"S-Sir!" Auric gasped as lavender light shot from his employer's hands and engulfed him. He could not find the voice to scream as his form twisted and shrunk until the once handsome, dark-haired blood elf was no more. Romulus opened his eyes, looked to his handiwork and smiled.

"Good, that will do nicely. Now go, I'll see you in a few weeks."


End file.
